There are described herein a device and a method for self-adjustment of a component-handling device for electronic components.
This device and this method are explained in conjunction with a component-handling device, a reception device and an imaging sensor.
A component is here, for example, a (an electronic) semiconductor component, also referred to as a “chip” or “die”. Such a component generally has a prismatic form, a substantially polygonal, for example quadrangular (rectangular or square), cross-section with a plurality of lateral faces as well as a top face and an end face. The lateral faces and also the two (lower and upper) end faces of the component are generally referred to as side faces hereinbelow. The component may also have a number of lateral faces other than four. A component may also be an optical component (prism, mirror, lens, etc.). Overall, a component may have any geometric shape.
From the operational practice of the applicant there are known so-called pick-up and set-down devices in which components are picked up from a component table by means of a suction device or holding device and subsequently deposited on a carrier or in a transport container or the like. Before the component is deposited, an inspection of the component usually takes place. For that purpose, images of one or more side faces of the component are recorded by one or more cameras and evaluated by means of automated image processing.
In order to meet the demands that are made in semiconductor manufacturing in terms of precision, an adjustment of the device for picking up and setting down the components is necessary prior to initial operation, after the replacement of device components or following maintenance work on the device.
To that end, the devices for picking up and setting down the components must be measured and then adjusted in order to compensate for manufacturing and mounting tolerances. This is carried out by an operator, who first visualizes the pick-up and set-down device with the aid of a microscope or a camera image and then measures and adjusts it. The method is extremely time-intensive, susceptible to errors in practice and ties up highly qualified personnel. The greater the complexity of a device, in particular the greater the number of individual device components that have to be adjusted relative to one another, the greater the outlay in terms of time and the susceptibility to error/inaccuracy of the adjustment.